The Art of Seduction
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Sasuke wants Itachi in bed. Need I say more? Rated M for a very good reason, peoples.


The Art of Seduction

**The Art of Seduction**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Uchihas or the Naruto world! **

**A/N: I should also probably add that this was largely inspired by "The Seduction of Uchiha Itachi" by Novelist Pup. He said reviewers were welcome to write the slash scene, or something like that, and I volunteered. Not having heard back from him, I took the liberty of writing this. I tried to make it sexy, but I don't know how well that worked out…I tried though. **

**Vernacular Guide: otouto is little brother, onii-san is older brother. And I think that's all you need to know…**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Onii-san?" Sasuke said quietly. Itachi looked up from cleaning his ninja weapons. "Yes, little brother?"

This was it. This was _**it. **_Their parents were out the whole week, and this was it: this was the moment Sasuke had been waiting for years for, had been practicing for ever since he came of age two months ago. He was going to tell Itachi just how much he loved him, and Itachi would finally admit his own feelings, and then they'd make explosive, earth-shattering _**love. **_

__"I love you, onii-san."

Itachi nodded. "Love you too, little brother."

It struck Sasuke that his point hadn't made it's way over the thick wall of his sibling's head. He grinned, showing off white incisors, and moved closer to the elder Uchiha.

"No, onii-san, I _**love **_you," he said, swiping a finger over his lips. Itachi tensed under his touch.

"_**Love **_me, love me?"

"Yes. _**Love **_you, love you."

"As in…?"

"As in."

"But I'm afraid I don't, Sasuke," Itachi brushed away his brother's hands, "I'm sorry."

Ouch. Well that hadn't gone quite as planned. But the younger Uchiha was prepared. Time for course of action B.

If Itachi wouldn't lay Sasuke willingly, he'd just have to be seduced into it.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Good evening, onii-san," Sasuke purred in a sultry way when his brother walked in the door the next day. Itachi cast an appraising eye over the boy's lithe, naked form. He'd wedged himself in the doorframe of the kitchen, so that he'd be the first thing anyone looking in through the main entrance would see.

Oh, and what a sight they would see! The pale teen had coated himself with some sort of light, sweet smelling oil. Alabaster skin glowed with a happy sheen, and Itachi couldn't help but look. his hair was a little wet, dripping the occasional drop onto his neck or his face, where it would stay for a while, just in case someone should—oh, want to _**lick **_it off. More drops would fall, and the original would gather them and roll down Sasuke's body with a dejected sigh like a lover spurned. Large, dark bumblebee eyes batted their lids coyly at the pony-tailed Uchiha, as though asking, _wouldn't you like a taste of this? _The elder's gaze traversed curiously over his otouto's body—it had been a long time since he'd seen him naked. Sasuke had rouged his nipples, Itachi noted, and they were erect, awaiting the touch of a finger. The flat plane of the boy's stomach gleamed with oil, begging to be wiped away with another's body. Sasuke's member was engorged (Itachi was impressed—maintaining an erection for any extended length of time was no easy feat), flushing a pale pink, trembling and poised for release.

The ANBU elite realized with a shock that he was slowly rousing himself to erection, the image of Sasuke jerking off imprinted in his mind's eye. The oil—it was an aphrodisiac!

"Nice try, little brother," Itachi said, bored, "But you'll have to try harder. Put some clothes on before you catch a chill."

Thin, expressive pink lips pouted prettily, and Sasuke stamped his foot in frustration. His dick quickly became flaccid as the image he'd held in his head with steely determination faded. For those who want to know, it was Itachi fucking him senseless. He threw on a robe, fuming, then perked up abruptly.

His onii-san had said try harder. So he would try harder.

000000000000000000000000000

Itachi stepped into the bathroom, and paused in the act of taking off his shirt. There, in the deep roman tub was Sasuke, naked as a lark again, only this time he wasn't so immodest as to display all of himself. An ocean of frothy bubbles occupied the surface of the bath, and scented candles were placed all around the bathroom.

"Hello, onii-san," Sasuke whispered huskily, "Do you want to join me for a bath?"

The bubbles may have covered his…more interesting apparatus, but the younger Uchiha's face was every bit as captivating, and rapturous. Soft tar colored eyes were glossy with the atmosphere and want, and the heat of the bath had caused two twin spots of crimson to bloom on the milky cheeks. Cotton candy lips were parted slightly, as though in anticipation of a tongue entering his mouth, and his hair was clinging to his head like a needy woman, aching for contact.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Better, little brother, you've learnt that infusing mystery," he gestured to the general vicinity of his sibling's crotch, "Adds allure. But…still not good enough. A weak-hearted kunoichi might've fallen for it, but to get me into bed, you'll need to go much better."

"Onii-san, why won't you just put out and fuck me?"

"Because you ought to deserve it."

"That makes no sense!" Sasuke yelled at his brother's retreating back. He sighed and blew out the nearest candle glumly. Third time's the charm.

Hopefully.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome, onii-san," Sasuke said lustily, "Have you had a nice day?"

"It hasn't been bad," Itachi replied warily. Sasuke _**had **_cottoned on. This time he was kneeling on the elder's bed, clad in only a long black kimono-neck top. He'd shaded his lips a deep scarlet, powdered his skin even whiter, and rubbed oil into his hair, giving it a lacquered shine. The overall effect was very feminine and geisha-like. There was even an ivory and indigo flower tucked behind his ear! His hands had been loosely tied in front of him with a satin scarf in a bow, as though the boy was some sort of extremely expensive and kinky gift.

Only Itachi _**knew **_no one liked him enough to get him something this good.

"I'm going to make it mind-blowing, if you'll let me," Sasuke said.

What? Oh yeah, he'd asked about his day…Itachi's mind fumbled about for a response, but a scene kept flashing across his vision: Sasuke under him, supporting the boy's hips with his hands, watching as the younger tried to reach out to him as he lost control, but couldn't because his wrists were all tied up.

"Wow, onii-san," Sasuke hissed softly. Both Uchihas looked at the ANBU member's crotch, from which profound wood did protrude.

"Boner," Itachi said stupidly.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "Boner."

"Gotta go." Itachi hastened out of the room before he came in his pants. He ran to and locked himself in the rec room, sunk into the sofa, and fingered his throbbing shaft, a whimper escaping his lips as the image of Sasuke came rushing back. He flicked the tip of his erection with a thumb and cried out softly. His experienced digits pumped himself, hardening his cock, bucking his hips as he thrust into an invisible uke, biting back his brother's name.

"Aaah…aaah!" he gasped as he came inn a warm gush of liquid, all over his hands. Itachi lay there panting for a while, until his thoughts turned to what his mother would do to him if she found nasty dry-semen stains on her couch.

There's nothing like the notion of pain to motivate someone to work.

He sprang up and dashed downstairs to get cleaning supplies, but instead he found Sasuke (fully dressed, thank god) lying vaporously on the sofa, lazily channel surfing without really looking at the screen. Depression oozed from him like jelly from an over stuffed doughnut.

"Onii-san?"

"Not now, Sasuke."

"I really do love you."

"Mm-hmm…" Itachi said, searching wildly. Where was that stain-remover pen!?

"No, honestly. I feel like you think I just want you in my pants, and…that's not a _**lie, **_but I actually do love you. I've never been attracted to anyone but you. Ever since _funny feelings _first entered the picture, I've had them for you. I know people think its wrong, but to me it's the most natural thing in the world."

Itachi stopped searching and started listening. Sasuke still wasn't looking at him, but the words sounded so sincere and hurt that he had to know what facial expression went with them. It was a deeply melancholic one, the kind that people who've resigned themselves to something (say, eternally unrequited love) have.

It snapped Itachi's heart clean into two.

"Sasuke?" he said, stepping towards his brother

"Mm-hmm?'

"I love you, too."

Wide, basalt eyes turned on him with an air of hopeful incredulity.

"What?"

Itachi settled himself on the sofa, pulling his otouto into a sitting position. "I love you," he confirmed, and leaned in to kiss the boy.

Sasuke still tasted a little like lipstick, but when the older man licked his lips for a readily given entrance, he found to his delight that Sasuke had taste that even dango couldn't compete with. It was cinnamon-y, but not quite, it was strawberry-ish, but not quite, it was citrus-y, but not quite. It was _**mysterious, **_and it drove Itachi half mad with desire. What started out as an affectionate, languorous kiss grew into a passionate battle for dominance, and Itachi's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and waist, pulling him on top, leaning back on the sofa cushions, his member rising to life tentatively. The younger Uchiha gave back as good as he got, sliding one hand up his brother's shirt to pinch a pert nipple, and the other down his pants to tease his cock. Itachi moaned loudly, and they ran out of breath, breaking the kiss.

Obsidian gazed at onyx, and onyx gazed back, and lips met again, frantic with lust. Clothes were rapidly discarded, and the brothers rolled off the furniture, onto the wooden floor, where Sasuke gained the upper hand and spread his onii-san's legs, tongue darting out to lap up the pre cum on Itachi's shaft. The pride of the Uchiha clan yelped as Sasuke took his enture dick into his mouth.

"Sa—ahh!"

"Hmmm," the younger hummed removing the cock from his mouth, "You taste fine, onii-san."

"Thanks for the compliment," Itachi gasped, But, if you don't mind…!"

Grinning devilishly, his sibling kissed his penis, sucking it eagerly. The elder pulled at Sasuke's hair in rhythm with the brunet's administrations, issuing throaty moans.

"Unnnngh…Sasuke!"

Sensing that Itachi was going to orgasm soon, Sasuke stopped, and the man groaned. "Why…?"

"Fuck me, onii-san."

OH, gods, who could turn down an invitation like that from a cutie? Itachi held Sasuke's hand and pushed four of the fingers into the boy's mouth, sitting up and pushing the younger male onto his back.

"Suck."

He guided Sasuke's hand to his own hole, and instructed him on how to prepare himself.

"Slide hem in…_**easy **_okay? Yes…like that. Now, don't forget to relax…you're not going to hurt yourself. Curl them inside…good. Scissor yourself…stretch. Ohhhh, yes, like that," he licked his lips, enjoying his show thoroughly, "Just like that…"

Sasuke's breath was erratic now. "Onii-san! No more!"

So Itachi lifted up his hips, folding his legs back as far as possible. Then he poised himself at his little brother's entrance.

"I _**love **_you, Sasuke."

"I love…you…too!"

He thrust in hard, hitting for the first time the nerves that would make the boy scream as jolts of pleasure lanced through his body many times in the future. He gave Sasuke a few seconds to adjust to his intrusion and proceeded when the boy nodded curtly gripping the elder's shoulders.

"Please…onii-san…harder!"

And what kind of brother would Itachi be if he didn't obey? So he pushed in, harder, faster, and Sasuke cried out repeatedly with each knee-weakening power-packed thrust.

"_Onii-san!_"

"Sa—aaah! Sasuke!"

They came together, Itachi dick-deep in the by, and Sasuke all over their stomachs. As they started to fall asleep, naked and happy, Itachi twitched involuntarily. Sasuke paused in nuzzling his neck, his ebony eyes shooting him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he liked. The truth was, the cough upstairs still had those _**stains, **_and his ma would probably kill him, but for now, he was on the highest cloud, holding Sasuke in his arms, and he wasn't ready to come down just yet.

Besides, he could always say his otouto did it.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Brothers. **


End file.
